Snapshots
by fariacchi
Summary: Menyesal adalah hal yang tidak pragmatis, maka ia tidak melakukannya. "Bagian terpenting dari mengakhiri sesuatu, adalah mengetahui kapan waktu terakhirnya akan tiba." # NejiXSasuke—canon universe. Saduran karya berjudul sama milik whimsicalwhishes.


**Catatan Faria:** Saya melakukannya lagi—penyaduran. Saya jatuh cinta pada karya ini, 'Snapshots'. Terima kasih kepada **whimsicalwhises** yang sudah memberi saya izin menyadur karyanya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia. Penyaduran ini (masih) dilakukan semata-mata karena keinginan menyebarkan cinta NejiXSasuke dalam balutan canon di FNI.

Fict aslinya mengambil _rating_ T dan _genre_ Romance. Namun, saya memutuskan mengambil _rating_ M dan tambahan _genre_ Hurt/Comfort. _Rate_ M adalah untuk kerumitan dan jalan cerita yang dewasa, serta petunjuk akan lemon. Hurt/Comfort? Ah, Anda akan mengerti jika sudah membacanya.

_Somehow, please enjoy_ :)

**Ringkasan:** Menyesal adalah hal yang tidak pragmatis, maka ia tidak melakukannya. "Bagian terpenting dari mengakhiri sesuatu, adalah mengetahui kapan waktu terakhirnya akan tiba." # NejiXSasuke—canon universe. Saduran karya berjudul sama milik whimsicalwhishes.

**Pasangan Karakter:** NejiXSasuke, menyebutkan NejiTen dan SasuSaku.

_**Setting**_**:** Canon _universe_. _Alternate Reality—__**non massarce**_ (tidak ada pembantaian keluarga Uchiha).

**Peringatan:** _**Boy's Love**_; realisme; menyebutkan OC; tidak ada tujuan _bashing_ terhadap karakter/_pair_ manapun; tidak menerima _flame_ atas apa pun yang sudah diperingatkan.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Seluruh karakter dalam karya ini berasal dari _animanga_ **Naruto**, yang sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh **Masashi Kishimoto**. Karya ini adalah hasil saduran dari fanfiksi berjudul sama, berbahasa Inggris, milik **whimsicalwhishes**. Segala pujian atas ide dan plot karya ini silahkan haturkan kepada sang penulis asli.

**

* * *

.**

**#**

**.**

"_It's silly, isn't? To make one person your entire world._

_After all, once that one person is gone, you're left with nothing."_

(—whimsicalwhishes)

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

**SNAPSHOTS**

©whimsicalwhishes

**.**

**disadur oleh: fariacchi **

(di-_beta_ oleh: Ninja-edit)

* * *

Neji mengingat banyak hal dalam cuplikan kepingan adegan. Beberapa muncul dalam sekejap mata, sementara sebagian lainnya muncul dalam bentuk aliran yang berulang tenang. Hampir setiap waktu, yang tampak dalam kepingan ilusinya itu adalah hal yang baik.

Tapi untuk hari ini, itu buruk.

Neji mengerjapkan mata ketika menyadari tangan Tenten yang melambai di depan wajahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Neji? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering termenung…"

Seberkas tipis senyum terkembang di bibir Neji, dan ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," ia menenangkan. "Hanya saja hari ini adalah hari istimewa '_itu'_. Yang hanya sekali dalam setahun."

Tenten mengikuti pandangan Neji keluar jendela; musim gugur sedang lancar melalui tanah mereka, dan daun-daun menjadi berwarna merah dan oranye mengilap. Senja datang semakin cepat, dan malam menjadi lebih dingin.

Tenten melempar pandangan kepada laki-laki di depannya—pandangan _yang tak biasa_—sebelum akhirnya melenggang keluar, mengucapkan sesuatu mengenai sasaran latihan. Neji tidak memberinya pujian bahwa bidikan senjata wanita itu nyaris selalu sempurna selama satu dekade terakhir.

Ya. Ini adalah hari istimewa dalam setahun _itu_, lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**

* * *

Kilatan cahaya. Seringai. Gelap, mata yang sangat gelap.**_

Saat ini tengah berlangsung ujian _Chuunin_ kedua, dan Neji baru saja mengunci gerakan Uchiha Sasuke di sebatang pohon.

"Apa kau punya gulungan Surga?" ia bertanya, merasakan denyut pemuda lebih muda itu berpacu di bawah telapak tangannya. Neji tidak yakin mengapa si pemuda menyeringai seperti itu, tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak terkejut; kebanyakan dari Uchiha sudah dikenal atas sikap arogan dan memuakkannya. Jelas, Sasuke bukan pengecualian.

Kontan Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Meskipun aku punya, aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu."

"Itu," Neji menjawab, "akan menjadi kesalahan fatal." _Byakugan_-nya aktif, dan Neji bisa melihat Lee dan Tenten bersembunyi di bagian lain di hutan. Tidak ada tanda apa pun dari teman-teman satu tim Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa?" dan dengan menggerakkan jari-jarinya, Sasuke melilitkan benang di sekeliling Neji, menghantamnya tepat di punggung dan menyentak pemuda itu ke depan, tepat menuju ke arahnya. Neji hampir saja panik mengingat skandal ciuman tak disengaja antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto akan kembali terulang—kali ini dengannya! Namun pukulan keras di perutnya seketika membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyol itu. Neji terhuyung, tubuhnya meringkuk ketika ia terjatuh ke tanah, tercekat dan terbatuk.

Melalui pandangan periferalnya, ia melihat Sasuke menyeringai seraya berlutut di sampingnya. "Sayang sekali, Hyuuga," ia mengejek. "Yang aku punya adalah gulungan Bumi."

Dan ia pergi.

Lee dan Tenten baru sampai di sisi Neji beberapa menit setelahnya, namun yang menguasai pikirannya hanyalah bayangan Sasuke dalam benaknya tadi—terengah, jantungnya berdebar, dan air mukanya menunjukkan kewalahan.

Sama seperti dirinya.

**

* * *

**

_**Ejekan. Getaran. Hari yang hangat.**_

Karena obsesi baru Lee terhadap Haruno Sakura, Tim Gai sering berpapasan dengan Tim Tujuh seperti sekarang.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, Sakura San!" rekan satu tim Neji itu menyahut pada sosok _kunoichi_ berambut merah jambu. Sementara dari sampingnya, Neji mendengar Tenten mendengus.

"Uh, terima kasih, Lee San," Sakura berujar, dengan jelas masih tidak nyaman dengan sikap terang-terangan dari pemuda di depannya. Neji hanya sesaat mengamati gadis itu, mencatat bahwa rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek, sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyimpan tangannya di saku, tampak seperti sedang memandang sesuatu di kejauhan.

"Oi, Neji!" Naruto menghampiri dan menepuknya di punggung. "Apa kau akan ikut Ujian _Chuunin_ berikutnya?"

Neji menyeringai kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau berpikir kau menang telak."

Pemuda pirang tersenyum lebar, dan berbalik memanggil Sasuke. "Oi, Teme! Kurasa kau dan Neji harus bertarung!"

"Mungkin lain kali," Neji menjawab, cukup terhibur dengan sesuatu di pikirannya. Itu akan jadi hal menarik. "Aku tidak yakin jika Uchiha bisa mengatasinya."

"Perlu aku mengingatkanmu tentang insiden di Hutan Kematian?" Suara Sasuke mengirimkan getaran di sepanjang tulang belakang Neji. "Kaulah yang terbaring dan terbatuk di tanah." Seringai Neji berkembang ketika ia memandang lurus sang Uchiha.

"Kurasa kita perlu mengubah itu, kan?" Ia memutar kepalanya ke arah rekan-rekan satu timnya. "Ayo pergi, Lee, Tenten."

Ketika ia berjalan melewati Sasuke, kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan, dan untuk sesaat, nafas Neji terhenti. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa dirinya menghasilkan efek yang sama untuk sang Uchiha.

**

* * *

**

_**Debu. Hening. Terlalu banyak keheningan. **_

Menari tidak pernah menjadi kesukaannya, tapi itulah yang sekarang dilakukannya.

Itu adalah pengalaman baru baginya, tapi itu menyenangkan, ia rasa. Proses halus dari menggoda sebelum mengharapkan sesuatu yang di luar jangkauan—seperti sesuatu yang ia ambil untuk berhubungan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji dibesarkan dengan tata krama yang baik dan pandangan umum kemasyarakatan, jadi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berpikir bahwa ada yang sedikit ganjil, sedikit tidak lazim—namun pada akhirnya pikiran itu hanya membuat segalanya semakin menantang.

Bagaimanapun, ia adalah burung dalam sangkar. Hal yang diinginkannya hanyalah melangkah keluar dari jeruji itu dan terbang pergi ke langit bebas.

Ketika ia mengunjungi perpustakaan dan membaca buku mengenai hukum di Konoha, ia menemukan bahwa homoseksualitas telah dinyatakan ilegal bahkan sebelum desa dibentuk. Neji mengamati tulisan itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum menutupnya dengan sedikit keras.

Jadi itulah jawabannya.

**

* * *

**

_**Salju. Adrenalin. Terlalu banyak perasaan.**_

Adalah sebuah tradisi untuk _Rookie_ Sembilan dan teman-temannya untuk mengadakan pesta Natal di tempat yang berbeda setiap tahun, bergiliran untuk semuanya. Tahun ini diadakan di kediaman Uchiha—besar dan luas, dan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan apartemen Naruto tahun lalu. Dan juga ada banyak makanan layak, dibandingkan hanya sekedar ramen gelas, yang jelas Neji syukuri.

Ada pohon Natal besar di ruang tamu Sasuke, tumpukan hadiah bertebaran di bawahnya sampai bisa membuat orang tersandung. Neji mengayunkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk segelas air, karena menilai dari bagaimana Lee bersikap, seseorang—diasumsikan Naruto atau Kiba—menukar beberapa botol minuman dengan minuman beralkohol. Suasana di dapur terasa tenang, dan Neji bersantai menelusuri rak piring demi menemukan tempat gelas-gelas.

"Dua lemari lagi di sebelah kiri." Neji mencuri pandang dari sisi bahunya untuk menemukan Sasuke, sebelum mengambil satu gelas dan mngisinya dengan air dari keran.

"Terima kasih."

Neji menyandarkan tubuh di meja dapur seraya meneguk minumannya, sementara Sasuke berdiri di dekat meja makan. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan, namun tak ada rasa canggung di sana—sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Aneh.

"Aku belum pernah mengucapkan secara personal," Sasuke berujar, sedikit membuang pandangannya. "Selamat atas promosi _jounin_-mu."

"Ah. Terima kasih." Neji mengangguk. "Dan, selamat Natal."

"Selamat Natal juga."

Jika saja Neji tahu kemana harus melihat, ia akan menemukan ujung telinga sang Uchiha memerah. Tapi tentu, ia tidak tahu—jadi ia tidak pernah melihatnya.

Ada banyak hal yang Neji inginkan. Ia ingin kebebasan. Ia ingin keberanian. Ia ingin kebahagiaan. Di antara tiga tersebut, ia tidak memiliki satu pun. Tapi malam ini, tepat di sini, tepat detik ini, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda—dan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Neji belum pernah menginginkan seseorang sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak yakin apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang boleh dirasakannya—dan meski mereka berdiri hanya terpisah beberapa kaki dari satu sama lain, rasanya seperti ada lautan dan gunung yang memisahkan mereka.

Pemuda itu tidak tergapai.

Ketika Neji memandang Sasuke, pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ dan pandangan yang membakar. Tanpa diminta, Neji menelan ludah, dan genggaman di gelasnya mengeras.

_Mata hanyalah mata. Sel yang ditumpuk dengan lebih banyak sel untuk membentuk jaringan dan saraf yang menjadi indera pengelihatan dan menjadi kunci utama pertahanan diri makhluk hidup. Mata tidak seharusnya menjadi sekedar lubang hitam, yang menghisapmu tanpa setitik harapan untuk keluar._

Ketegangan itu pecah ketika Tenten masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengatakan bahwa sedang ada acara tukar kado di ruang depan.

Neji memutar kepalanya ke arah gadis itu, dan kedua matanya menyipit dalam pandangan yang sedikit jengkel—dan gadis itu membeku, sadar bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Neji tidak tahu _**apa**_ yang baru saja dialaminya—yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ia nyaris berada di depan sesuatu yang begitu naïf dan indah _dan_ fana.

Ketika Neji meninggalkan kediaman itu sendirian malamnya, ia memandang kembali—dan di jendela ruang tamu, ia mampu melihat siluet Sasuke yang berdiri di sana, memandang sesuatu.

**

* * *

**

_**Daun-daun keemasan. Hembusan nafas. Angin yang sejuk.**_

Ketika Neji pergi ke lapangan latihan untuk menghindari teriakan tanpa henti dari Lee dan Gai, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Di kejauhan, ia dapat mendengar suara Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura berdebat satu sama lain, suara mereka menipis seiring waktu.

"Tidak ikut pergi dengan rekan satu timmu?" Neji bertanya, menggerakkan kepalanya.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di dada, kerut tipis muncul di dahinya. "Aku ingin mencoba lebih banyak _ninjutsu_ skala besar, dan aku tidak melihat itu ada hubungannya denganmu.

Neji hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya jengkel. Marah. "Mau berlatih tanding denganku?" ia menawarkan—meski ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana pun, dan selain dari saling mengejek singkat, mereka tidak pernah begitu dekat. Tapi mata gelap itu selalu menggoda—dan Neji menemukan dirinya sendiri menunggu Sasuke untuk menerima—hampir, jika ia boleh mengatakan, berharap.

Pemuda Uchiha menyerengitkan dahinya lebih dalam. "Aku tidak akan menahan diri denganmu."

Dan Neji tidak bisa menghentikan seringai yang terkembang di wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak ingin kau melakukannya."

Dan Neji harus mengakui; untuk yang satu tahun lebih muda di bawahnya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah lawan yang tangguh. Neji sudah menduganya, tentu saja—bagaimana pun, pemuda itu _adalah_ seorang Uchiha—dan itu benar-benar memacu dirinya, membuatnya berpikir bagaimana bertarung dengan lawan tipe jarak jauh dengan teknik jarak dekatnya.

Membutuhkan beberapa menit—atau lebih, mungkin—untuk akhirnya menyergap sang Uchiha dari belakang, dan Neji tidak membuang waktu untuk melakukan _jyuuken_-nya—namun dalam sekejap, ia sudah terbanting, dan Sasuke yang tampak sangat puas membayanginya. Posisi tersebut mengingatkan pada insiden di Ujian _Chuunin_, dan Neji bertanya-tanya mengapa ia teringat saat itu, ketika saat ini ada insiden yang jauh lebih menarik daripada di Hutan Kematian dulu.

Sasuke tampak tersengal, namun terlihat puas. "Apa kau sudah menyesal, Hyuuga?"

"Tidak juga, Uchiha." Kelengahan membuatnya terbanting; Neji bahkan tidak membutuhkan _byakugan_ untuk melihatnya. Itu seperti Neji baru saja menarik kemarahan di wajah Sasuke, menghapus seringainya bersamaan dengan itu.

Neji bertanya-tanya, sedikit lama setelah itu, apakah suatu hal yang kurang tepat untuk memancing Sasuke di saat seperti ini. Pemuda itu tampak jengkel beberapa saat lalu, dan latih tanding ini tampak sedikit membantu—tapi tampaknya keberadaan Neji sendiri cukup untuk menambah kekesalannya.

Suasana tegang untuk beberapa saat, dimana _byakugan_ melawan _sharingan_, keduanya mulai tersengal lebih kuat.

"Haruno Sakura," Neji berujar tiba-tiba, sebuah pemikiran baru saja melintas di otaknya.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa dengannya?"

"Aku diberitahu bahwa ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu beberapa hari lalu."

"Apa kaitannya denganmu?" Pemuda Uchiha menyerengitkan alisnya.

Neji mengangkat bahu—sebisa gerakan yang ia lakukan ketika tubuhnya tertahan, tentu. "Hanya terlintas di pikiranku bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa bicara denganmu secara normal—dan jika aku tidak salah, kau memperlakukannya dengan cukup hormat dan peduli. Kenapa kau tidak menerima perasaannya?"

Sasuke mendengus, dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Neji, kembali berpijak dengan kakinya. "Kau bicara seolah kau mengenalku."

Neji mengangkat alis seraya menepuk bersih rerumputan di pakaiannya, lalu ikut bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak kenal. Karena itu aku bertanya."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke menjawab, suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dan kehilangan nada tajam yang biasa. "Ada orang yang lebih baik untuknya." Sasuke memandang, ke kejauhan lagi—sesuatu yang disadari Neji sering ia sendiri lakukan. Selalu melihat sesuatu yang tidak terjangkau. "Aku… tidak bisa memberi apa yang ia inginkan."

Dan Neji hampir ingin mendekat dan mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan. Tapi ia ada bukan untuk menenangkan, maka ia tidak melakukannya. "Apa yang _bisa_ kau berikan, memangnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum masam. "Tidak banyak."

Dan apakah sebuah kesalahan untuk tiba-tiba merasakan desakan untuk membawa pemuda itu ke dekapan, dan mengembalikan nafas kehidupan kepadanya?

"Apakah perempuan…" Neji berujar dengan canggung, menggeser tubuh sedikit dan membuang pandangannya.

"Apa? Kecenderunganku?" Pemuda lebih muda itu menusuk tepat sasaran, dan Neji mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak bereaksi. "Kadang-kadang. Mungkin. Biasanya tidak."

"Jujur sekali," ia membalas getir.

"Ini bukan tentang _gender_," Sasuke berujar, sedikit menyeringai dan melesakkan tangannya ke saku, "tapi orangnya. Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis cengeng dan berisik. _'Lalu kenapa tidak Sakura?'_ Neji berpikir. Gadis itu sudah berkembang dari keadaan duabelas tahunnya. Gadis itu menarik, perempuan muda yang cantik dengan kepercayaan dan cinta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. "Dan bagaimana denganmu, Hyuuga? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"_**Neji**_," ia mendesis, tiba-tiba saja—_tanpa alasan_—marah. "Namaku Neji. Berhenti menghubungkanku dengan klanku."

Dan itu adalah jawabannya.

Sasuke tampak menyadari itu, karena ia mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka dalam satu langkah—dan mereka berdekatan, cukup dekat untuk Neji merasakan nafas pemuda itu. Sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya, dan itu hampir, hampir menyentuh pipinya—sesuatu yang halus dan nyata _dan_ fana.

"Kalau begitu," sang Uchiha berujar pelan, dengan artikulasi yang nyaris tak tertangkap, "itu berlaku sama untukku… _**Neji**_."

Neji tidak membalas, karena sesaat sebelum ia melakukannya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Langkah kaki, lalu sebuah suara. Tenten. "Neji? Lee dan Gai Sensei akan pergi makan BBQ dengan Tim Sepuluh. Kau mau ikut?" Dua pemuda segera menjauhkan diri satu sama lain detik berikutnya, begitu cepat, tepat ketika gadis pengendali senjata muncul dari balik pepohonan. "Oh, Sasuke! Aku tidak tahu ada kau di sini. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?"

Ekspresi sang Uchiha tidak terbaca ketika ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi. "Tidak perlu. Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

Tenten tampak sedikit kesal. "Ada apa dengan_**nya**_?"

Masih di musim gugur ketika segalanya berubah.

* * *

_**Kegelapan. Dorongan hati. Gerakan lambat dari kehilangan kewarasan.**_

Neji selalu mematuhi aturan. Aturan ada untuk suatu alasan, dan ia akan menerimanya. Aturan menahan kekacauan di tempatnya, dan mengizinkan dirinya untuk berpikir rasional.

Tapi… ia tidak pernah begitu menginginkan sesuatu yang terlarang seperti saat ini.

Ia menyalahkan harapan. Mengetahui bahwa sesuatu ada dalam jarak jangkau membuatnya ingin menjangkau dan mengambil sesuatu itu untuk dirinya sendiri—kesempatan kecil untuk merasa bahagia, untuk merasa cukup dan puas di dalam sangkarnya—apakah itu begitu _**salah**_? Neji tidak pernah meminta apapun dalam hidupnya, tapi hanya untuk sekali… ia ingin meminta untuk hal ini.

Ia sedang dalam patroli malam ketika ia berpapasan dengan pemuda itu. "Kau terlambat, Sasuke," ia bersuara, memperhatikan sang _jounin_. "Hokage Sama mengharapkan kau kembali beberapa jam lalu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Misi seorang diri tidak selalu menjadi yang paling mudah." Melalui celah tipis di topengnya, Neji dapat melihat bahwa pemuda itu sedikit limbung, dan ada satu luka jelas di pipi porselennya.

"Aneh. Aku mengira kau percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu."

"Aku manusia, Neji. Manusia melakukan kesalahan."

'_Kesalahan, eh? Aku tidak keberatan untuk membuat satu bagi diriku sendiri.'_

Memutuskan bahwa saat ini adalah saat yang aman seperti kebanyakan waktu, Neji melepaskan topeng ANBU-nya, mengambil nafas dengan lega di udara malam.

Musim panas. Langit begitu cerah, dan bintang-bintang bersinar lebih terang dari apa yang ia harapkan. "Malam yang baik, kan?" ia bertanya, hampir terdengar murung.

Sasuke mendengus. "Akan lebih baik jika aku benar-benar mandi sekali untuk tiga hari terakhir."

Neji mencuri pandang ke arah kaki pemuda Uchiha yang terluka. "Kau harus menemui Sakura San dulu."

Sasuke menggerakkan bahunya. "Nanti pagi."

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang nyaman, dan Neji berusaha keras untuk tidak memandangi Sasuke. Ini akan menjadi satu dari salah satu momen _**istimewa**_. Momen dimana segalanya terasa benar, dimana mereka akan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan keinginan tak tersampaikan di mata mereka.

Dan hanya masalah waktu sampai satu di antara mereka memecahkannya.

Mengarahkan tubuh sehingga Sasuke tidak melihat tangannya yang terkepal kuat, Neji bicara, "Semakin lama kau menunggu, semakin buruk segalanya."

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Neji. Ia sudah tidur."

"Ia akan bangun, bagaimana pun. Ia akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Apa yang coba kau katakan sebenarnya?" Suara Sasuke sekarang begitu tajam—seperti seharusnya. Neji tidak pernah merasa memiliki hak untuk mendengar sisi lain dari pemuda itu—sisi lain yang bicara dengan tekanan lembut pada huruf R, dengan begitu banyak kepedihan dan keputusasaan dan kerinduan.

"Aku mencoba mengatakan," ia bicara, dengan nada keras, "bahwa kau memilki kesempatan sempurna untuk kebahagiaan, dan kau bukanlah apa-apa selain orang _**bodoh**_ untuk tidak mengambilnya."

'_Jika kau tidak berjalan keluar dari jangkauanku secepatnya, semuanya akan berakhir pada kehancuran.'_

Sudah terlalu lama sejak ia menjadi tujuan akhir dari pandangan tajam Uchiha Sasuke, jadi Neji cukup menyukainya. "Sakura," Sasuke bicara lambat, "bukanlah kebahagiaanku."

Neji mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat, kuku-kukunya tertanam perih di telapak tangannya. "Lalu dimana kebahagiaanmu?" Tidak ada jawaban, namun cara Sasuke membuang pandangannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab. "Kau seharusnya lebih tahu," ia berujar pelan, "itu tidak akan berakhir dimana pun selain di kekacauan."

"Seolah _**kau**_ lebih baik saja," Sasuke mendesis.

"Kita harus menghentikan semua ini."

"Menghentikan apa? Bukan apa-apa? Karena itulah yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi: _**tidak ada**_." Membutuhkan pengendalian diri seumur hidup Neji untuk tidak bereaksi atas semua itu.

Neji memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang, tiga kali. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Lalu ketika ia merasakan detak jantungnya kembali normal, ia memandang Sasuke. "Itu bagus," ia berujar, mendapatkan kembali sikap tenangnya. "Kita akan—kita akan menemukan perempuan. Perempuan yang kuat dan mampu untuk membuat segalanya lebih baik."

"Aku tidak _**ingin**_ perempuan," Sasuke berujar cepat. "Aku ingin—aku ingin—" Nafasnya bergetar, namun kata terakhir itu tidak juga keluar dari bibirnya.

_**Aku ingin kau.**_

Neji membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk mempertahankan sikapnya. "Tidak," ia menjawab dengan resolusi penuh. "Tidak."

"Ya." Sasuke berjalan mendekat dengan lambar, terlihat begitu lelah dan tidak sabar, dan begitu _**salah**_ untuk segala keindahan maskulinnya. "Aku sudah enambelas tahun, Neji. Apa kau tahu kepan aku mulai merasakan ini? Ketika aku duabelas. Empat tahun. Ini sudah empat tahun, dan aku sudah _**cukup**_."

"Kau _**baru**_ enambelas," ia mencoba untuk rasional. "Belum keluar dari masa kanak-kanak."

Sang Uchiha mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Kita sudah dilatih untuk membunuh sejak kita berumur enam tahun. Aku jounin, dan kau di ANBU—kita sudah melihat lebih dari apa yang dilihat penduduk laki-laki dewasa seumur hidupnya."

Neji merasakan resoulsi akhirnya sedikit bergetar. "Ini ilegal. Homoseksualitas adalah ilegal."

"Kutukan di dahimu—itu akan dianggap ilegal dan tidak manusiawi di banyak desa dan budaya lain. Jangan membuatku memulai."

"Masalahnya ada _**di sini**_, Sasuke," Neji berujar dengan gigi yang gemertak—memohon, _memohon_ pada pemuda itu untuk tidak melakukan ini. "Masalahnya adalah _**sekarang**_. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Sepasang mata Sasuke adalah bulatan panas yang melekat lurus pada keteguhan hati yang mulai surut, melelehkan kekang di dadanya dan memandangnya tepat di hari, dimana keinginan tergelapnya berbohong, bersembunyi, dan tak pernah ingin terlihat. "Kita bisa," Sasuke berujar, tidak terpengaruh. "Lihat saja." Dan ia terdengar begitu yakin, begitu _**bertekad**_, dan Neji begitu ingin mempercayainya.

Bahkan jika Neji punya waktu melakukannya, ia tidak berpikir akan menghentikan Sasuke untuk menciumnya—karena pada saat itu, segalanya begitu sempurna. Itu adalah saat pertamanya, dan kembali ke masa lalu, ia tidak menginginkan selain seperti ini. Ya, itu begitu canggung, dan ya, itu begitu kasar—dan ya, ia pulang ke rumah malam itu dengan bekas mencurigakan di bibir bawahnya—tapi segala sesuatu sudah membayar untuk semua itu. Pada saat itu, Sasuke telah menjadi dunia bagi Neji.

_Konyol, kan? Untuk membuat satu orang menjadi duniamu._

_Bagaimana pun, ketika orang itu pergi, tidak ada yang tersisia untukmu._

**

* * *

**

_**Dengusan. Kebahagiaan sesaat. Penyesalan.**_

Seks datang terakhir. Terjadi dengan cepat, namun tetap terakhir. Itu terjadi, menakutkan, tanpa bisa dihindari, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menerkan, untuk menghentak ketegangan seperti karet yang ditarik terlalu jauh.

Neji tidak bisa mengatakan itu sempurna. Ia memang tidak pernah membayangkan seks akan menjadi sempurna—itu adalah hal tidak indah; dibuat untuk tujuan tunggal dari reproduksi, untuk dilakukan di tempat yang jauh dari mata publik. Dan ini—seks di antara dua laki-laki adalah yang paling parah. Tapi terlepas dari segala ketidaksempurnaan, ia tidak mengatakan bahwa itu buruk. Tidak ada yang bisa _**buruk**_ dari hal seperti itu. Apapun itu yang ia dan Sasuke miliki di antara mereka—waktu yang tidak tepat dan perasaan yang tidak pada tempatnya—sesuatu yang terasa begitu baik meski penuh dosa tidak mungkin menjadi _**salah**_.

Namun saat itu—saat-saat singkat dimana mereka saling menenangkan satu sama lain, terengah, sebelum akhirnya satu di antara mereka memecahkan keadaan dan memakai kembali celananya—untuk saat seperti itulah ia bertahan. Apakah begitu salah bagi Neji untuk menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai saat-saat itu lebih dari seks itu sendiri?

"Aku benci semua ini," Sasuke berujar suatu hari, melepaskan dirinya dari Neji.

"Benci apa?"

"_**Ini**_." Sang Uchiha mengisyaratkan sekeliling mereka. "Mengendap-endap seperti kita melakukan sesuatu yang _**salah**_."

Neji menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat alis. "Tapi kita memang melakukannya," ia berujar, mengambil pakaiannya dan dengan hati-hati memakai kembali semuanya. Setelah berpakian sempurna, ia membiarkan jari-jarinya menyusuri rambut panjangnya, berharap aroma seks tidak menempel terlalu kuat padanya sebelum ia punya kesempatan untuk mandi.

"Ini tidak salah." Perubahan nada tiba-tiba dari Sasuke mengejutkan Neji. "Ini—ini tidak _**salah**_. Perasaan ini tidak bisa salah."

Dan Neji melihat Sasuke yang sebenarnya—seorang pemuda yang melempar dirinya dengan ceroboh ke dalam situasi, yang dengan putus asa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih, yang hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang sudah ia _**lakukan**_?

_Bagaimana pun, ketika orang itu pergi, tidak ada yang tersisia untukmu._

**

* * *

**

_**Nafas yang bergetar. Air mata. Bongkahan mengganggu di tenggorokan ketika kau hampir menangis.**_

Jika ada satu hal yang bisa mendeskripsikan Neji, itu adalah tanggung jawab.

"Semua ini harus dihentikan." Neji tersengal ketika ia menurunkan tubuhnya ke dalam posisi bertahan, dengan Sasuke terpisah satu kaki darinya.

"Tidak," pemuda lebih muda itu berujar tanpa sedikit pun tanda keraguan.

"Sasuke, kau menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika kita sampai ketahuan, kan?" Neji tidak bisa menemukan dirinya untuk menyerang pemuda itu. Tidak dengan sepasang mata yang memandang tajam dirinya, tidak dengan bibir yang ia kecup terlalu banya, tidak dengan pinggul yang ia tahan dengan cengkraman erat—"Status kita akan ditanggalkan. Dipenjara, mungkin."

Sepasang mata sang Uchiha mengeras, dan ia dengan lambat menegakkan tubuh hingga tampak berdiri sepenuhnya. "Lalu?" Hampir mustahil untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Kita akan menanggalkan kehormatan klan kita."

Ada jeda panjang, dan angin melewatinya. Apakah salah untuk menyukai bagaimana angin bermain dengan rambut Sasuke? Ada suatu kesan pasti dari pemuda itu; ia adalah bentuk harga diri dan martabat, dibentuk jadi sesuatu yang tidak lebih dari mozaik yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Neji menemukan dirinya sendiri berjalan mendekat, dan ia hampir bisa merasakan kulit Sasuke di jarinya, degup jantungnya berpacu untuk mengimbangi dirinya—

Tidak. Ini salah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini. _**Mereka**_ tidak bisa melakukan ini. Tidak lagi.

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke berujar perlahan, dengan tenang, "kita hanya perlu mencegah ada orang yang tahu."

"Kau tidak mengerti," Neji hampir berteriak. "Ini sudah berakhir, Sasuke. Kita sudah berakhir." Mereka bukan apa-apa pada awalnya. Semuanya hanya fantasi tidak nyata—delusi, kebahagiaan yang sia-sia.

Keheningan yang muncul terasa begitu panjang, dan ketika Sasuke menarik nafas, ia melakukannya dengan lambat. Neji dapat melihat tangan pemuda itu bergetar.

"Baiklah. Kita selesai." Dan tanpa kata apapun, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Ini hanya dirinya, atau Neji berharap pemuda itu melawan lebih?

Ini untuk kebaikan, ia mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, meski membutuhkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk tidak terduduk dan mulai menangis. Lebih baik seperti ini.

* * *

_**Mati rasa. Karena hanya itu yang tersisa, sungguh.**_

"Neji?" Ia tersadar ketika Tenten melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Neji? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering termenung."

Ia mengangguk pendek. "Aku baik."

Mereka berada di tempat bertemu Tim Gai yang biasa: sebuah kedai teh, duduk di kursi yang paling jauh dari pintu masuk. Kursi di hadapan mereka masih kosong; Lee dan Gai belum datang.

Sepasang alis Tenten bertaut khawatir. "Kau yakin? Apa ada yang salah? Ada masalah klan?"

Lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa, Tenten."

Wanita ahli senjata di sampingnya menyentuh cangkir teh dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu, Neji… akhir-akhir ini, rasanya seperti kau menjauh dari kami. Kau memang selalu sedikit mengambil jarak dari segalanya, tapi sekarang, rasanya seperti kau hanya di sini untuk kewajiban." Ia memandang Neji, mata kecoklatannya memperlihatkan kejujuran. "Kami adalah temanmu. Tolong jangan lupakan itu. Kami di sini untuk meringankan masalahmu."

Neji menahan diri untuk menelan gumpalan rasa bersalah di tenggorokannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan kepada mereka apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ia mempertahankan wajahnya jika ia menceritakan kepada timnya bahwa ia dan Uchiha Sasuke memiliki hubungan, dan hatinya mungkin sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam semua itu?

Mengapa juga ia bisa tertarik pada Sasuke? Apa yang membuatnya begitu menginginkan pemuda itu?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tenten." Ia mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Ia tidak bisa pecah—tidak sekarang. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

Untuk waktu yang paling panjang, rekan satu timnya memandanginya dengan perasaan tak terdefinisi di matanya. Tidak menjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan ketika wanita itu menggeser tubuhnya, dan menekankan bibirnya untuk sebuah ciuman—singkat, namun begitu lembut dan begitu manis dan begitu tidak seperti Sasuke—

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama," ia bicara perlahan. "Aku di sini untukmu. Selalu."

Neji membuang pandangannya, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga pantas mendapatkan seseorang sebaik wanita itu. "Hn."

**

* * *

**

_**Musim-musim. Warna-warna. Waktu yang tak berbatas.**_

Neji mengitung. Ia menyadari bahwa mungkin itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap waras, jadi ia tidak mencoba berhenti.

Koridor di kediamannya memiliki lebar duapuluhdua ubin. Ia melihat rata-rata empat ekor burung sehari. Tenten memberikan pandangan khawatir terlalu banyak dalam satu jam untuk tetap terhitung.

Dan Sasuke—ia hanya memikirikan Sasuke sehari sekali, karena sekali pemuda itu memasuki pikirannya, ia tidak keluar lagi.

Dan jujur saja, Neji mulai lelah dengan semua itu. Ia sudah selesai dengan Sasuke—selesai, berakhir, dan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Jadi kenapa pemuda itu tidak meninggalkannya sendiri? Ia memikirkan pemuda itu kemana pun ia pergi, tidak peduli apa yang sedang ia lakukan atau dengan siapa ia bersama. Seperti kemana pun ia pergi, ada pengingat bahwa mereka pernah ada; kedai _dango_ dimana mereka mendiskusikam 'misi', lapangan berlatih tempat mereka latih tanding dan berakhir terganggu, melakukan… hal lain, gang kecil dimana mereka hampir saja ketahuan—

Dan dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali Neji memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin, ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke seharusnya ada di sana, berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Konyol sekali, kan? Untuk mengharapkan kehadiran orang lain seperti itu? Seseorang tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk berhasil. Faktanya, lebih baik jika seseorang itu sendirian.

Mereka saling berjalan melewati satu sama lain di jalan seperti mereka tidak saling mengenal. Mereka bahkan tidak memberikan salam atau lirikan satu sama lain. Neji semakin baik dalam mengabaikan rasa perih itu setiap hari, namun sebagian dari dirinya tidak ingin melakukannya. Apa hal baik yang bisa dihasilkan dari mengabaikan segalanya?

Tidak ada. Mengabaikan tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

**

* * *

**

_**Rasa tidak enak di perut. Kesunyian. Seberkas cahaya yang melalui korden jendela.**_

Itu seharusnya tidak menjadi kejutan, kan? Tidak, tentu saja seharusnya begitu. Semua ini sudah jelas untuk terjadi.

Kartu itu menjadi kusut akibat cengkraman kuat Neji, namun huruf keemasan yang dicetak dengan warna krem pada perkamen itu masih sama. Ia dapat membakarnya sampai tak tersisa, dan itu masih tetap menjadi undangan ke pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Apa yang ia harapkan? Itu sudah beberapa tahun lewat. Ia tidak benar-benar berpikir bawha Sasuke benar-benar bertahan, kan?

Tidak, ia tidak. Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya dari berharap.

"Menurutmu aku harus mengenakan apa, Neji?" Tenten muncul ke ruang tamu, membawa beberapa gaun. Untuk sesaat, ia hanya memandangi wanita itu dengan terkejut—sejak kapan wanita itu peduli untuk berdandan? "Haruskah aku menggerai rambutku?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana kau memutuskan penampilanmu tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Wanita pengendali senjata memajukan bibirnya, sebelum menyeringai. "Tentu saja ada! Kau adalah kekasihku; kau punya suara dalam hal ini!"

"Kau akan terlihat baik apapun yang kau lakukan, Tenten." Neji menahan diri untuk menghela nafas. Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang harus dikenakannya. Ia akan mengambil sesuatu sepuluh menit sebelum ia harus pergi, memakainya, dan berjalan keluar pintu bahkan tanpa memeriksa apakah rambutnya terlihat rapih. Inilah mengapa wanita begitu _cerewet_.

Perkamen lusuh kembali remuk di tangan Neji yang terkepal. Dengan lambat, ia meluruskannya dan membaca pesannya lagi.

_**Kami dengan ramah mengundang Anda untuk hadir dalam pesta pernikahan: UCHIHA SASUKE & HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**{makan malam dan dansa dan keabadian yang mengikutinya}**_

Hampir membuat Neji mual, bagaimana nama mereka terdengar sempurna bersama. Mereka adalah gambaran sempurna. Dan dimana fakta itu meninggalkan Neji?

Di luar sini, dingin dan menyedihkan dan tidak bisa lebih kesepian.

**

* * *

**

_**Salju. Dingin. Kehangatan yang berkobar.**_

Kebahagiaan seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang diraih. Kebahagiaan seharusnya sesuatu yang selalu ada. Seseorang seharusnya tidak akan menjadi tidak bahagia.

Itulah yang Neji pikirkan. Jelas, takdir memikirkan sebaliknya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura menikah di malam Tahun Baru—cocok, Neji memutuskan. Tepat di depan sesuatu yang baru dan indah, tapi masih selalu bertahan pada masa lalu. Itu sedikit seperti dirinya, kan?

Di Konoha, salju tidak pernah bertahan terlalu lama, jadi ia tidak khawatir ketika ia keluar untuk mencari udara segar dan menemukan lapisan tipis salju di tanah. Hampir menyegarkan, sebenarnya; seperti sengatan di pipi yang tidak ia rasakan untuk waktu panjang. Sesuatu yang menariknya keluar dari mimpi lambat ini. Sesuatu yang terasa. Sesuatu yang nyata.

Ia meneguk sedikit sampanye, memandang ke kejauhan. Ia harus melepaskannya, kan? Lagipula, kenapa ia belum juga melakukannya?

Neji bahkan tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang mendekatinya. _Chakra_ itu, langkah kaki itu—

"Kurasa aku berlum memberimu selamat." Neji meminum lagi gelas sampanyenya, berharap itu akan menenangkannya sedikit. Tapi tidak.

"Kurasa kau tidak benar-benar mau melakukannya." Sasuke terdengar lebih tua sekarang—lebih dewasa, lebih berpengalaman. Lebih tahu. Tidak banyak berharap pada dunia, karena ia tahu dunia tidak memiliki banyak yang bisa diberikan.

"Apa yang mendorongmu mengatakan itu?"

"Itu benar, kan?" Neji menghentikan dirinya untuk bereaksi. "Berlawanan dengan apa yang dipercaya orang-orang, kau tidak sesulit itu untuk ditebak."

Neji tidak menjawab, tapi itu adalah karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab.

Apa yang bisa ia katakan? Kebohongan, tentu saja. Katakan bahwa Sasuke salah, bahwa ia begitu menyayangi Tenten (yang, apa ia sudah sebutkan, adalah kekasihnya?) dan _**jelas-jelas **_ia tidak pernah tertarik pada laki-laki _**sejak awal**_—

Tapi itu akan menjadi kebohongan. Dan Neji benci berbohong.

"Apa kau bahagia?" ia bertanya, berpikir apakah perasaan yang menghantamnya ini. Cemburu? Lega? Gundah?

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan Neji bertanya-tanya apakah ia masih mengenal pemuda itu. "Aku tidak _**tidak**_-bahagia," ia akhirnya bersuara. "Sakura adalah wanita yang baik."

'_Tapi ia bukan perempuan_**mu**_,'_ Neji ingin membalas. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan—melukai Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kehilangan nafas (dengan cekikan dan ciuman), berbicara kepada Sasuke, bertarung dengan Sasuke, memeluk Sasuke, bercinta dengan Sasuke SasukeSasukeSasuke—

Ia hanya menginginkan Sasuke.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Neji menoleh untuk memandang sang Uchiha, yang terlihat tanpa emosi. "Jadi ini adalah dimana kita benar-benar berakhir, benar?"

'_Lakukan sesuatu. Katakan sesuatu. Tunjukan bahwa setidaknya untuk satu poin, kau peduli.'_

Wajah Sasuke tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Kita setuju bahwa tidak ada yang pernah terjadi di antara kita."

"Ya. Tidak pernah ada."

Dan itulah titik akhir segalanya.

**

* * *

**

_**Kegelapan. Nafas yang menderu marah. Satu saat terakhir.**_

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Tenten sudah secara resmi menjadi bagian dari klan Hyuuga dengan anak yang sedang dikandung dalam rahimnya, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjadi orangtua dari dua anak.

Keadaan telah membaik sekarang, setidaknya begitulah pikir Neji. Ia masih memikirkan masa lalu kadang-kadang, tapi rasanya sudah tidak sesakit dulu. Ada hal-hal yang lebih penting dalam hidup, bagaimanapun—pekerjaannya. Keluarganya. Ia memiliki keluarga sekarang, dan itu adalah tanggungjawabnya untuk melindungi.

"Misi kecil, tapi untuk keamanan, aku akan mengirim kalian berdua." Sang Hokage menggulung gulungan di mejanya dan menyerahkannya ke arah Neji. "Apa kau bisa mengatasinya?"

Di gulungan, terlihat label dengan huruf A besar di depannya. Ia tidak melihat itu selama beberapa waktu terakhir. "Tentu saja, Hokage Sama." Di sampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke mendengus setuju.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Bagus. Kalian akan berangkat malam ini."

Itu adalah misi mencari-dan-merebut-kembali yang sederhanda, dan setelah Neji selesai memeriksa gulungan, ia melemparnya ke arah rekan satu ANBU-nya untuk dibaca. "Di gerbang jam sebelas?"

"Tentu."

Mereka berpisah di sana, namun pikiran Neji tetap berputar.

Kapan terakhir kali ia mendapat misi dengan Sasuke? Dan hanya berdua, tepatnya? Biasanya, ANBU bergerak dalam grup empat orang—dan Sasuke tidak dalam timnya yang biasa. Pikiran akan menghabiskan beberapa hari dengan Sasuke dan _**hanya**_ Sasuke membuat sesuatu yang nostalgis menggelitik perutnya. Sudah sekian lama sejak terakhir Neji begitu tidak sabar akan sesuatu seperti sekarang.

_(Sesuatu di sudut pikirannya menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah dosa, untuk lebih senang meninggalkan desa dengan laki-laki daripada untuk pulang ke rumah kepada sang istri.)_

"Ada misi malam ini?" Tenten bertanya, melangkah ke kamar mereka ketika Neji sedang merapihkan bawaannya.

"Hn. Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari."

"Misi kemana?"

"Negara Hujan. Klien menginginkan _katana_ yang dijaga ketat di istana _Daimyou_." Pakaian, pencucui rambut, sikat gigi… dimana ia meletakkan _soldier pill_-nya?

"Yah, bayinya akan segera lahir—aku berharap kau ada ketika putra kita lahir."

"Kau yakin itu anak laki-laki?"

"Mhm. Tsunade Sama melakukan cek _chakra_ dengan tangannya sendiri."

Dan saat itu Neji benar-benar melihat istrinya—sintal dan tegap dan benar-benar bersinar. Dan lebih dari itu, wanita itu mengandung anaknya; bersama, mereka menciptakan _**kehidupan**_—dan bagaimana itu bisa lebih luar biasa? Betapa beruntung dirinya, untuk memiliki istri yang luar biasa, yang bersedia menerima segala kekurangannya, dan memiliki kesabaran untuk bertahan dengan sifat keras kepalanya dan ketidakmampuannya bersosialisasi?

Neji mengerjapkan mata ketika istrinya melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Neji? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia membuang pandangannya sebelum wanita itu bisa melihat darah yang merayap ke pipinya. "Aku baik. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Setelah mengecup Tenten di pipi, Neji berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari pandangan.

Bulan bersembunyi dalam selimut awan ketika Neji bertemu dengan Sasuke di gerbang utama, dan ia menemukan segalanya cocok. Mereka memang selalu bertemu di luar pandangan orang lain. Selalu mengenakan topeng, seperti mereka sekarang, ketika berada di sekitar teman mereka. Neji telah begitu terbiasa berakting dan berpura-pura, sehingga ketika segalanya berakhir di antara dirinya dan Sasuke, ia baru menyadari betapa _**hambar**_ hidupnya.

"Kau siap?" Ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah sang Uchiha, yang mengangguk. "Ayo pergi, kalau begitu."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bertukar untuk beberapa jam pertama, dan Neji tidak berharap sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika ada satu hal yang bisa ia hitung dari Sasuke, maka itu adalah ketenangan.

Ketika mereka akhirya berhenti untuk beristirahat, Neji melepaskan topengnya, menarik pita di rambutnya dan mengikatnya ulang. "Bagaimana anak-anak?" Ia bertanya pada Sasuke, yang juga baru saja melepaskan topeng ANBU-nya.

"Baik. Akari akan segera lulus. Bagaimana Tenten?"

"Bayinya akan lahir dalam beberapa hari, katanya. Anak laki-laki."

"Ah. Selamat."

Konyol, bagaimana waktu bisa menggerus bahkan ikatan yang paling sungguh-sungguh. Neji bisa mengingat hari-hari dimana segala yang ia inginkan hanyalah keberadaan Sasuke; bukan suaranya, bukan sentuhannya, bukan bahkan pengakuannya—hanya pengetahuan bahwa pemuda itu ada dan ada _**di sana**_ sudah cukup baginya.

Dan sekarang? Neji tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentang itu.

"Apa kau menyesalinya?" ia bertanya, memandang ke atas dan menatap langit. Di luar sini, mereka bisa melihat bintang—awan yang ada di Konoha menghilang.

"Kadang-kadang." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak waktu yang lama, Neji hampir menangkap petunjuk emosi dalam suara Sasuke. "Jarang. Kau?"

Neji berpikir sebelum ia bicara. "Aku bisa saja. Tapi menyesal tidak akan membawaku kemana pun. Jadi aku tidak melakukannya." Ia hanya bersyukur semua itu pernah terjadi. Ya, tentu saja. Itulah yang akan mereka katakan. Dan kadang-kadang, itu benar-benar cukup—untuk beberapa waktu yang lain, ia diam-diam berharap bahwa tubuh masukulin Sasuke lah yang menempel padanya, terengah dan berkeringat, dan bukan Tenten—yang, meski adalah seorang _kunoichi_ yang kuat, masih tetap memiliki wujud lembut seorang wanita.

"Kau selalu menjadi seorang pragmatis." Sang Uchiha terdengar hampir melankolis, dan Neji mengira-ngira apa yang baru saja dipikirkan pemuda itu. "Masalahnya adalah, aku tidak berpikir akan menyesali segalanya jika saja aku tahu itu sudah berakhir. Tapi segalanya berakhir… dengan tidak terduga."

Neji membuang pandangannya. "Ketika itu kita masih muda. Kau masih terlalu muda."

"Aku cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang kulakukan."

Dan itulah saat dimana Neji menyadari, Sasuke juga selemah dirinya.

"Kau terdengar sungguh-sungguh ketika kau mengakhiri semuanya," laki-laki yang lebih muda itu melanjutkan. "Jadi aku melakukan hal yang paling masuk akal: aku pergi. Bukan berarti aku ingin, Neji. Hanya saja itu memang diperlukan." Ia menatap lurus Neji—untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir—dan Neji teringat batapa panasnya, betapa membakarnya pandangan laki-laki itu. "Meski begitu, aku ingin menghapus penyesalan itu."

Neji menikmati waktunya, mengeluarkan kata-katanya, "Apa yang ingin kau coba utarakan adalah—kau ingin satu malam lagi."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Ya, kurasa begitu. Bagian paling penting dari mengakhiri sesuatu adalah mengetahui kapan waktu terakhirnya akan tiba."

Dan bagaimana ia bisa berkata tidak untuk hal itu?

Belum pernah Neji merasa begitu tergesa untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi dalam hidupnya. Mereka menyelesaikan misi itu dalam satu setengah hari berikutnya, dan mereka memiliki sisa satu hari lagi sebelum mereka diharapkan mulai perjalanan pulang ke Konoha.

Mereka menginap di sebuah desa kecil, namun ramai—dan Neji menemukan hal itu agak janggal, karena ia tidak pernah begitu intim dengan Sasuke di tengah hari cerah. Sang Uchiha menjangkau tangannya ketika mereka pergi berbelanja—dan meskipun banyak pandangan dan bisikan diarahkan pada mereka, Neji tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari itu. Dan rasanya begitu aneh, hampir, bahwa hanya Sasuke yang bisa memberinya kebahagiaan seperti ini.

Sungguh kebahagiaan yang sederhana—ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakannya. Neji hampir berharap mereka memiliki lebih banyak waktu.

Kali ini, mereka melakukannya dengan benar. Neji berkata bahwa ia tidak keberatan jika segalanya berjalan seperti bagaimana mereka selalu melakukannya, namun Sasuke bersikeras. Dan jadilah mereka makan malam di restoran yang bagus, mengobrol seperti sepasang kekasih, berbicara dalam cara yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan selama bertahun-tahun.

Mereka melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Neji nyaris lupa bahwa Sasuke telah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang—bukan lagi remaja yang biasa ia cintai, pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kepompongnya. Neji menikmati waktunya, menyusuri lengan Sasuke, menyusuri kontur dadanya—karena ini adalah yang terakhir, dan ia harus mengingat setiap detiknya.

Dan setelahnya—setelahnya, mereka berbaring di sisi masing-masing di tempat tidur, tanpa busana dan polos dan tanpa apa pun yang memisahkan mereka. Segala yang bisa Neji dengar adalah suara nafas mereka, sesekali gerakan kecil—dan perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ini? Kebahagiaan? Kedamaian? Keduanya, mungkin. Neji memejamkan kedua matanya dan ia hampir (_hampir saja_) menangis, namun ia menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya sebelum tetes air mata keluar. Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu ia tangisi.

"Aku tahu aku tidak sempurna," Sasuke berujar begitu saja, memecahkan keheningan. "Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku. Tapi… apapun itu… terima kasih—dan maafkan aku."

Neji membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk mencernanya, karena ia yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mendengar Sasuke berterima kasih _dan_ meminta maaf kepada seseorang dan hidup untuk menceritakannya. "Aku juga."

Jeda.

"Sakura adalah wanita yang baik."

"Ya, seperti Tenten."

"Kita bukan akan bahagia. Kita _**memang**_ bahagia."

"Ya. Kita memang bahagia."

"Kita tidak akan menyesali apa pun."

"Tidak apa pun."

Sasuke menjangkaukan tangannya, dan Neji memejamkan mata ketika merasakan telapak tangan laki-laki lebih muda itu di pipinya—sesuatu yang begitu lembut dan halus dan ia _**yakin**_ bahwa diri Sasuke terkoyak di dalam sana. Ia merespon dengan lambat ketika ia mengecup laki-laki itu—hanya bibir dan dengan lambat dan untuk terakhir kali.

Dan ini benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Neji tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Hizashi, putra pertamanya, membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Aku pulang," sahut _chuunin_ muda itu, seraya melepaskan sepatunya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Neji bertanya, berdiri di tempatnya di dekat meja dan berjalan menuju dapur, bermaksud membuat teh.

"Baik. Kami baru ditempatkan di misi tingkat C besok—aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari."

Beberapa saat berikutnya, Tenten kembali dengan anak kedua mereka, Kaori. Umurnya baru tujuh tahun, dan masih di akademi—dan ketika menemukan ayahnya, ia berlari tergesa melintasi dapur dan memeluknya di kaki. "Ayah! Banyak daun-daun cantik di luar! Ayo main!"

Neji hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengangkat tubuh putrinya. "Tentu saja," ia menjawab, membuat anak itu puas. "Setelah aku selesai membuat teh, ya?"

"Oke!"

Warna keemasan musim gugur selalu membuat Neji sedikit melankolis—namun ketika ia pergi keluar untuk bermain di sekitar dedaunan dengan putrinya, dengan istri dan anak putranya memperhatikan tak jauh darinya, ia memutuskan bahwa itu tidak selalu menjadi hal yang buruk.

Dan ketika ia menolehkan pandangan dari keluarganya, ia tersenyum.

**

* * *

.**

**#**

**.**

"_The most important part of ending something is knowing when the last time will be."_

_(_—whimsicalwishes)

**.**

**#**

**.**

**

* * *

SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan:**

Untuk beberapa poin, saya merasa tipe karya ini mirip sekali dengan tipe karya saya sendiri. Menyadur ini dengan mudah menyeret saya dalam interpretasi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kesan yang ingin diberikan penulis asli. Untuk **Ninja-edit** tercinta yang sudah mem-_beta_ ini, terima kasih banyak. Tidak akan menjadi baik untuk dibaca jika tidak atas bantuanmu, _dear_ :)

Bagi saya, karya ini menampilkan karakterisasi yang luar biasa tepat. Dengan asumsi tidak ada pembantaian keluarga Uchiha, saya juga akan menduga Sasuke tumbuh jadi pemuda yang seperti _itu_. Dan Neji, tetaplah Neji. Karakterisasi yang luar biasa. Semoga saduran abal saya tidak mengacaukan itu semua. Saya menganjurkan Anda membaca karya aslinya dan menemukan keindahan asli yang mungkin tidak tersampaikan oleh saya. Untuk kalian yang mencintai _pair _NejiXSasuke, kita membutuhkan lebih banyak keindahan canon di FNI. Teruslah berkarya!

Oke, dan ini akan menjadi karya penutup saya di tahun 2010. Semoga tahun 2011 membawa kedamaian untuk FFN tercinta, rumah kita semua. Promosi terakhir, jangan lewatkan _**Polling Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2010**_ pada 7 Januari 2011. _Be participated_!

**.**

**#**

**.**

_~ fariacchi – Desember 2010 ~_


End file.
